


Surrender

by BurningAmber



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, k/s day, post star trek beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningAmber/pseuds/BurningAmber
Summary: Jim tries to find out if he has any chance with Spock.My contribution to 50th anniversary of k/s day.Please comment :)





	Surrender

Jim twisted his body to the right with all his might. Not a muscle moved. He grinned up at the Vulcan who was holding down his wrists with a tritanium like grip. Sweat trickled down Jim's temples and he was sure his face was flushed as well.

 

Dark eyes bore into him as Spock hovered above him, straddling Jim’s hips between his long legs but careful not to touch his Captain anymore than was necessary.

 

 _Always so careful,_ Jim mused. _Why so careful, Spock?_

 

“Are you going to surrender, Captain? Continuing to lie here and look at my visage will not change the outcome.”

 

Jim knew that as well. But surrendering was not in his blood. He would rather go down in a blaze of glory than surrender to anyone.

They had been sparring for the last eight months. Not very regularly, since Jim didn’t want to scare off Spock. Jim had been carefully asking Spock about once a month and so far Spock had agreed. And every single time Jim found himself in this position, but had managed to avoid surrendering.

 

He flashed another bright grin at his first officer and tried to slip away. That had worked the first time, when Jim had taken Spock by surprise. But the Vulcan had learned his lesson quickly and didn’t let down his guard for even a second anymore.

 

The beep of his communicator was his savior finally.

Jim managed a half-shrug and put on his best innocent face.

“Duty calls... Let me go!”

“Not until you -” Spock’s words were cut off by the sound of red alert. Jim was free in an instant and sprang up.

 

In the next moment, they were both running down the corridor, Spock following Jim.

 

****************************************************************************************************

( A few months later)

The bridge was buzzing with excitement. _The collective energy could probably power the warp drive,_ Jim smiled to himself as he counted the last minutes of the ship’s approach.

 

They had been waiting for this shore leave for almost two years. It was long due. His crew desperately needed the break and Jim was relieved they were going to get it now.

 

The planet situated in the Omicron Delta region was a create-your-own-vacation types. All that was required was to send in requests three earth days prior to arrival, regarding what kind of vacation one would like, and the planet took care of constructing one’s dream vacation. It could host multiple parallel vacation spots, allowing every individual to have their own private vacation.

 _Fascinating!_ That had of course been Spock’s response.

 

Jim had been waiting for this opportunity ever since Spock and Uhura had amicably split. That was two years ago. Two years of Jim being the most patient man and trying to worm his way into Spock’s heart.

 

He was acutely aware of the amount of trauma his first officer had endured in the past years, losing so much of what he had held dear. The last thing Jim wanted to do was toy with the Vulcan’s heart. Jim cherished Spock, admired him, respected him and yes lusted after him. His efforts had paid off to a certain degree.

 

“Approaching planet, Captain.” Sulu’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Lt. Uhura, call them.”  
“Yes, Captain.”

 

Half an hour later, he was standing in the transporter room as his crew left in groups. Behind him Bones was muttering something about the planet’s ability to create entire ecosystems.

“Bones, that’s supposed to be the best part, it’s an unique planet.” Jim spoke under his breath.

“The hell it is. The number of viruses such a Goddamn system creates is impossible to screen and scan ahead of time. I might as well be sending them to unique deaths.”

Jim suppressed a smile at his friend’s temper. Bones did have a point. But, the planet had a stellar safety record and no one had ever died while on shore leave there!

 

To his left Spock was standing with his usual ramrod straight back, supervising the beaming down.

 

Jim’s thoughts returned to his situation with Spock. They were friends now, and spent considerable time together - playing chess, sparring, discussing every topic possible sitting on observation deck during off-shift hours. But, Jim was stuck in that friendship zone and life aboard the ship made it impossible to take it further. They were always on “duty” even when they were not on the bridge and he suspected Spock needed a setting away from the ship to be able to drop his guards and hopefully open up a bit.

 

That’s why he had planned this shore leave, putting to use all his resourcefulness.

 

The last group was on the transporter pad when Bones turned to Spock.

“So how did Jim manage to convince you to go to shore leave with him?”

 

“Bones!” Jim warned.

“Studying binary planets is a shared topic of interest for the Captain and me.”

“You’re going to study binary planets on shore leave??” Bones was at his incredulous best.

“Indeed.” Spock’s voice bordered on smugness Jim noted.

 

“Doctor, it is your turn.”

 

Bones turned to Jim with narrowed eyes. “Binary planets Jim…I swear - “

“Time to go, Bones.” Jim pushed his friend towards the pad.

 

That made his friend even more determined to read Jim’s very soul as McCoy stared intently at Jim. So Jim pushed once more and physically got Bones to the pad.

 

“You know I am starting to think -”

“HAVE FUN, BONES!” Jim had to shout to drown his friend’s words.

 

The last of Dr. McCoy’s molecules as the transporter beam caught him were still glaring at Jim.

 

Jim turned back to look at Spock; it was only the two of them remaining from their crew. A replacement crew had already beamed aboard earlier and Spock was going over the final instructions with them, to make sure their ship stayed safely in orbit in their absence.

 

“Ready?” Jim asked when Spock was finished.

“Yes, Captain.”

 

They stood together on the pad and the Enterprise disintegrated from his sight. The next conscious moment they were standing on the planet’s surface - in a large room, teeming with people hurrying off to various directions. An alien greeted them and quickly went through the the security procedures. Once their identities were confirmed and matched to the vacation orders sent earlier by Jim, they were led to another transporter pad.

 

This time when they re-materialized, they were standing in a room. A room with pale blue walls and numerous windows - through which one could see vast swatches of deeper blue.

 

Jim avoided Spock’s eyes and casually walked around, looking at the cottage’s decor. They had been transported into the living room. There was a fully equipped kitchen, a cute dining area and stairs which presumably led up to bedrooms. He could see portion of the covered front porch with chairs through a window...which faced the blue ocean and white waves.

 

“Captain?”

 

 _Time to face the beast._ Jim took a deep breath and put on his confident persona.

“Yes, Mr. Spock?”

 

Spock had not moved a millimeter. Jim had seldom seen the look of confusion that was on his first officer’s face right then. He couldn’t help chuckle.

 

“I was under the impression that we would be studying binary planets. In a...in a scientific facility.” Spock’s hands were clasped behind him.

 

“Of course. I have the data downloaded on the computer already.”

Jim pointed to the sleek computer system tucked in a corner of the room. Spock looked at the computer with wary eyes.

 

“But, I had made no mention of scientific facility, Mr. Spock. That seems like an assumption on your part,” Jim grinned.

 

He was either going to pay for this dearly or reap the reward of his lifetime. But hey that’s who he was...always game for challenge.

 

“Indeed. It was indeed an assumption. It seemed a logical one at that time.” Spock’s Adam's apple bobbed.

 

Jim stepped towards the Vulcan. “Spock, please relax. We can carry out our study, but we could also enjoy some pleasant scenery. We both deserve that, don’t you think?”

 

“I am relaxed.”

 

_You stubborn cute, Vulcan._

 

 _“_ Great. I would be more convinced of that if you were not rooted to that spot.”

 

Spock immediately took a long stride and then hesitated.

 

“Let me give you a quick tour since I am the one who put in the request for both of us,” Jim offered.

 

He led Spock through the small cozy cottage. “Do you like to cook Spock?”

 

“I am familiar with the skills required.”

“That would be fun! We could cook something Vulcan tonight, what do you think?” Jim asked.

“Your idea has merit, Sir.”

_Oh God, don’t call me sir, you sexy cook._

 

Upstairs, Jim found two separate bedrooms with attached bathrooms. Spock relaxed considerably at seeing this arrangement.

 

“How about we go for a walk outside?” Jim proposed.

“As you wish, Captain.”

 

It was evening when they stepped out. Jim stopped in wonder as his eyes fell on the brilliant red sun which hung low on the horizon, surrounded by wispy clouds, in an orange laced sky. He had not seen a sunset in years.  

“You chose to recreate the Aharen Beach of Earth’s Japan.” Spock spoke quietly.

 

“Hmm?” Jim was distracted for a second. When he turned to look at Spock, he stopped breathing. They were standing close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. Spock’s eyes glowed a light brown in the twilight and Jim stared in awe. He had never known till then, that Spock could look even more perfect than he already was.

 

Jim was dimly aware that Spock had said something and he should respond. But his heart was racing and his eyes travelled to the cupid’s bow of pink Vulcan lips.

 

“Captain,” Spock’s voice was low as those mesmerizing eyes continued looking at Jim. An eyebrow went up.

 

Jim blinked and hastily took a step away.

Kissing his first officer on the mouth probably wasn’t a good idea, specially when the said officer’s interests were unknown. That’s why Jim had brought them there. Jim wanted to know for once and all, if Spock felt anything beyond friendship. He was hoping the setting would help Spock be able to express enough that Jim would know.

 

Jim started walking on the soft white sand. Spock quietly followed. After a few steps Jim stopped, and took off his StarFleet boots. He rolled up his pants to his shin while Spock watched with curious eyes.

 

“Try it,” Jim smiled.

“You wish to proceed on bare foot?”

“Don’t conclude anything before you have tried it, Spock.”

 

Spock stood hesitating, but then gracefully he bent, and took off his own boots. Jim found himself staring at pale feet with long toes.

_Oh God!  How is he so perfect from head to toe!_

 

Thankfully, he got himself under control by the time Spock had meticulously folded up his trousers.

They restarted walking on the cool, soft sand. The feeling was amazing.

 

Jim glanced sideways, “What do you think?”

“Walking barefoot on Vulcan is unthinkable. The soles would be burnt. This is a new experience for me.”

“And?”

“And I believe I find it….pleasurable.”

“Good.”

 

They reached the water’s edge in the dwindling light. Gentle waves were breaking onto the sands. The water was crystal clear as far as Jim’s eyes could see.

 

He let his toes get wet and couldn’t contain the giggle that escaped. It was exactly like Earth. Jim felt like he was twenty years younger and a carefree teenager, not a starship captain. He took a few more steps and when the water swirled around his legs, he threw his head back and laughed in abandon.

 

He turned back to see if Spock was liking it as well. For the second time that evening, Jim stopped breathing.  Spock was looking at Jim with that same intent look - his face expressionless as ever, yet something smoldered in those eyes.

_Don’t look at me like that, Spock! I am going to lose it._

 

He cleared his throat. “Step in.”

Spock studied the water. “I would rather not.”

“Oh! You can't possibly come to the ocean and not get your feet wet!” Jim feigned outrage.

 

Jim splashed back to where Spock was standing and grasped the Vulcan’s wrist and yanked. A gasp came out of Spock, but Jim ignored it. He pulled Spock in till they stood in shin deep water, side by side, looking at the sunset.

 

After several moments, Spock spoke up while his eyes kept looking ahead, “Captain, you are still holding my hand.”

“Yes. I know. I am not letting it go.” Jim looked straight ahead as well.

“Jim.”

“You are stronger than me. Nerve pinch me or something if you don’t want me to hold your hand.”

 

Spock didn’t say anything to that. Their fingers entwined, their bodies touching, they stood like that till darkness fell.

 

“Let’s go back. I am hungry.” Jim’s heart was hammering, but he managed to sound calm, thanks to his training.

 

They turned back and walked to the cottage, picking their boots on the way. Jim didn’t let go of the hand and Spock never protested.

A kernel of hope took seed in his heart.

_He likes me!_

 

“So what are you going to cook?” Jim reluctantly let go of the hand and dried his feet.

“I find myself incapable of cooking at the moment.”

_Oh!_

“Okay, so it’s me then. Well, fair warning,I am a survival kinda cook.“ Jim finished drying his feet and getting the sand off his skin, and straightened up. Spock was doing the same and for a moment Jim had the insane urge to offer that he dry those feet.

 

_All right! Calm down! You have waited months and months. Don’t spoil it now. A few more hours isn’t gonna kill you!_

 

They changed into casual clothes and Jim was fiddling within the supplies closet when Spock walked into the kitchen.

 

“Pancakes. That’s what I am making. Pancakes for dinner and don’t quote me any rules about it,” Jim warned.

 

Spock crossed his arms and leaned on the counter top and simply arched a perfect eyebrow.

 

Jim went back to searching and had found most of what he needed except sugar.

“What is it that you require?”

“Well, usually it’s made from readymade batter mix. But I forgot to mention that in my request. I just said pancake supplies. So I am going to have to make from scratch.” Jim finally found the sugar container. “Aha!”

 

Jim set up his supplies, found a mixing bowl and started combining the flour, eggs, baking powder and so on. Spock inched in closer, clearly curious and watched with rapt attention.

“Why are we not using the replicator, Jim?”

 

_The use of Captain was gone. Good!_

 

“Because that’s boring. We do that all the time anyways. It’s not a shore leave then.”

“Logical,” Spock nodded sagely.

Jim had to smile at that. He stopped mixing and looked at Spock.

“Was holding hands logical too?” Jim winked.

 

Spock’s eyes dropped and pale green colored his cheeks. Jim laughed.

Jim leaned in slightly towards Spock and whispered, “You’re cute, Spock.” 

Spock refused to look up, but replied, “I believe your attention will be better directed towards our meal.”

 

Jim laughed again and started mixing. He was hungry to be honest. When he was done with the batter, he looked at Spock and asked, “Want to help?”

“Yes, Jim.I would like to be of assistance.”

 

Jim dipped a finger in the batter and held it up to Spock. “Tell me if it has enough sugar.”

Spock's eyes widened. “I am afraid I can not estimate that without my tricorder.”

“You don’t need a tricorder,” Jim replied. “Just taste it.”

Realization dawned on Spock’s face as Jim kept holding up a finger smeared in batter. They looked at each other, the air around them seemed to pulse.

“Are you aware of the implications?” Spock’s voice was deep and shaky.

“Yes, I am,” Jim’s voice was no better.

 

For a moment Jim thought he had gone too far. Then, long fingers curved around his wrist and Spock’s lips encircled Jim’s fingertip. Jim closed his eyes and swayed on his feet.

Spock’s tongue moved expertly, sucking slowly and finally he licked Jim’s finger clean. He released Jim’s wrist and pronounced, “Adequate.”

 

Jim could simply nod mutely. He put a griddle to heat, poured batter and made pancakes while his skin felt like it was on fire.

The small kernel of hope had turned into gigantic one now.

 

They ate in silence. Jim was starving so that was one reason. But he was also suddenly very nervous. He had planned all this and come this far, but now that he knew Spock actually reciprocated his feelings, he was terrified of messing this up. He only knew how humans did this, but what if Spock got offended at the next move Jim made.

 

“Jim? Are you well?”

“Ummm...yes.”

 

A pause.

 

“I am impressed with your ability to create such accurate representation of nebulae.”

Jim looked at Spock in surprise forgetting his nerves. “What?”

“Your creations - the pancakes - they were excellent replicas of various nebulae. Or perhaps you were attempting to simulate amoeba.”

“Amoeba?!” Jim spluttered. “They were pancakes! They were circular!”

“Then your knowledge of basic mathematics has me concerned,” Spock replied seriously.

 

Jim stared open mouthed.

“You!! You are teasing me…you ungrateful Vulcan.” Jim found the nearest object - a napkin - and threw it at Spock.

“Vulcans do not tease.” A pair of dancing black eyes were looking at him.

“They were circular. Perfect, amazing, round circles!” Jim sprang up from his chair,  and charged at Spock.

To his surprise, Spock was out of his own chair in an instant, and neatly dodged Jim’s lunge.

 

Jim regained his balance and turned around to see Spock’s lips slightly turned. He was clearly enjoying himself.

He charged again, but Spock ran out of the dining area and into the living room, with Jim running behind him. Hysterical, gleeful laughter erupted from Jim’s mouth as his stoic first officer dodged him again and again. When Jim almost had the Vulcan cornered Spock made a mad dash for the front door taking Jim by surprise again.

 

Jim ran after him, out in the cool night air, under the pale moonlight. They ran on the soft sand and it was because Spock stumbled that Jim finally managed to catch him. Panting and laughing, he wrestled Spock to ground. They rolled around in the sand, each trying his best, but after a few minutes Jim was under Spock, pinned down.

 

Spock’s breath was slightly erratic too.

“Do you surrender?”

“No!” Jim replied triumphantly.

“Jim, this is illogical. I am clearly the victor.”

“So?”

“Surrender!”

“No!” Jim’s smile stretched from ear to ear.

A low growl rumbled somewhere inside Spock.

Jim stared back at Spock, biting his lower lip, trying to hide his joy. Spock’s eyes immediately went to Jim’s lips and the dark pupils dilated a little.

 

“Jim.”

“What?”

“You have never called me by my first name. Do you believe that is fair?”

“You have a first name?” Jim was instantly curious.

“Indeed. Spock is my family name.”

“Oh! What is it? I wanna know.”

 

Spock lowered himself till his lips were at Jim’s ears and whispered. Jim shivered helplessly.

“Wow! That’s a mouthful.” Jim was trying to get the sound right in his head. Then, he closed his eyes and focused hard, while he slowly tried to repeat what Spock had whispered, but the syllables came out sounding different.

“Damn. I need to practice that more.” Jim opened his eyes to apologize to Spock for butchering his name. Instead, the words died in his throat.  Spock had a small, shy smile on his face. Jim had never seen Spock smiling.

“Wow.”

“Say it again, Jim.”

“What?”

“My name.”

“Oh! I am not getting it right.”

“Say it, please,” Spock whispered.

_Oh god._

Jim tried his best but it still didn’t sound right. To his astonishment however, Spock’s smile deepened. Spock looked at Jim from under dark lashes and Jim was completely floored.

“You….you have dimples!”

“Do you surrender?” The smiling, quiet, strong Vulcan asked.

“Yes! I surrender. Forever.”

 

Spock let Jim go and Jim immediately pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a one shot. Don’t subscribe to this. Subscribe to me as an user:)  
> 


End file.
